minecraftologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluix Mods
Fluix Mods are mods that adds ways to generate power in Minecraft. It can also contain different ways of usages such as Magma Crucibles in Thermal Expansions , Nano Armor in Industrial Craft 2 or Quarry in Buildcraft . Examples of Fluix Mods * Forestry by SirSengil ------------------------------ Website FTBWiki * Extra Utilities ---------------------------------------- FTBWiki * Applied Energistics * Buildcraft * Industrial Craft * Thermal Expansions * MineChem * Big Reactors * Steve Carts * Funky Locomotion * Thermal Dynamics Introducing Forestry Mod Forestry is a mod which mainly surrounds Science , Industry and Technology . This is the features of Forestry . * Automatic Farming * Breeding : Tree Breeding and Bee Breeding * Storage and Transport : Intelligent Backpacks and Mail System * Energy Production The first time i met Forestry is in CaptainSparklez's or Amaxter's mod pack Ultra Modded Survival . It is added in Agrarian Skies , Direwolf Packs , FTB Beta Packs , FTB Resurrection and more The Apiary can represent this mod Introducing Extra Utilities Mod ExtraUtils adds items and blocks randomly to Minecraft , it may be a Cosmetic Mod , a Fluix Mod , a Technological Mod and so many other types. Here is what it brings to Minecraft : ITEMS * Golden Bag of Holding: A double-chests worth of portable inventory. * Golden Lasso: Stores passive mobs for easy transportation. * Paint Brush: Used to paint Colored Bricks and Colored Wood. * Division Sigil: Used to do an ancient ritual. * Unstable Ingot: Division by a diamond. * Etheric Sword: Bypasses all armor. * Destruction Pickaxe: 5 times the speed of a Diamond Pickaxe, on stone. * Erosion Shovel: Eliminates sand/gravel that is above the block being dug. * Healing Axe: Takes your health and gives to the enemy when you strike it. Also passively regenerates hunger when held. * Reversing Hoe: Reverses the stages of wheat. * Builder's Wand: Faster way to build structures. * Sonar Goggles: Outline all ores within 5 blocks away. * Watering Can: Early-game alternative to Bone Meal. = * BLOCKS * Angel Block: Placeable anywhere in the air. * Blackout Curtains: Keeps the light out of certain areas without having to close them off. * Block Update Detector: Checks for block updates adjacent to the block. * Chandelier: A light source that can hang from the ceiling. * Colored Bricks: A brick that matches all 16 colors of Minecraft. * Colored Wood: Wooden planks that match the 16 colors of Minecraft. * Compressed Cobblestone: Cobblestone compression. * Conveyor Belt: A way to move items and mobs. * Cursed Earth: Mobs will spawn at a much faster rate on this block. * Ender-Thermic Pump: Low-lag Lava pump. * Ender Quarry: Low-lag alternative to BuildCraft Quarry featuring chunk mining. * Ethereal Glass: Players can walk through, mobs cannot. * Filter Pipe: Filters items that go through. * Generators: Produce Redstone Flux from various materials, and keep their charge when broken. * Green Screen: Creative item for use in recordings (more precisely, in chroma keying). * Magnum Torch: Disables mob spawning within a large radius. * Peaceful Table: Peaceful players that still want mob drops. * Redstone Clock: Vanilla redstone clock in one block. * Sound Muffler: Dampens all sound within a small radius. * Sorting Pipe: Inserts items into adjacent inventories only if it is empty or the same type of item already exists in the inventory. * Rain Muffler: Silences all rain drop sound effects within a certain radius. * Spikes: Giant pointy spikes that deal damage. * Trading Post: Displays all trading GUIs of any Villagers nearby. * Transfer Nodes: Transfer Items, Liquids, or Energy. * Trash Can: Destroys all items put into it. * Advanced Filing Cabinet: Stores 540 items that do not stack but have the same item ID. * Filing Cabinet: Stores 270 items with the same Item ID. It's Cursed Earth , Unstable Ingot , Ender Quarry and Sound Muffler can represent this mod the most .